We will meet again
by jinroutohru
Summary: Hibari's feeling changing because of Dino's absence... memories making realize how he feels...sorry for the crappy summary...


Author's Note: Okay… something I have to say before, this story was not planned I just let my mind flow out ideas while typing, so if it sounds kind of weird, yes I didn't plan it… D18 is not my OTP but I like to try writing various pairing ^^

Now I will let you read it before I make this longer… just enjoy, sorry if there is ooc-ness, and sorry for my mistakes (English is not my first language, but I try to write it the best I can)

-----------

Goodbyes are not forever.  
Goodbyes are not the end.  
They simply mean I'll miss you  
Until we meet again!  
~Author Unknown

Hibari read the little note that the Cavallone left on his hands. He could remember Dino's soft hand on his, and the smile that completed the hurtful scene of Dino's last farewell.

Hibari folded the note and let it fall on floor, he didn't like to admit it but the Cavallone was on his mind all the time. How many days had been since he had seen him? It felt like forever…

"Kyo-san" the voice of Kusakabe came to his ears waking him from his thoughts.

"Here is your tea" he said putting the cup on the little table near Hibari.

Hibari just nodded and Kusakabe left. He looked at the drink and later grabs it taking a sip. A smile appeared on his lips.

"What kind of herbivore feelings is this?" He said to himself, he shouldn't feel like this for the Cavallone is not the first time that he had done this to him. Dino was constantly flying from Italy to Japan and then return to his home country, were his men and work are waiting for him.

But Dino had been the only one that had giving him the fight, he remembered those days when he was fighting with him… good memories and the start of them getting closer.

Now, he has a different relationship with the Cavallone, very different from the one he use to have. Every time that Dino and Hibari meet is not to fight each other, but to have a pleasant conversation even if Hibari was a man of little words, is to hold each other even if he didn't like anyone crowing him.

Hibari put the cut on the table, he wanted for these thoughts to go away. Why was all this taking his mind it was…?

"Annoying" Hibari said throwing the little note away from him, he lay down on the floor and closing his eyes he let the sleep take over him.

__

"Kyoya lets go out on a date"

Hibari looked at the Cavallone with his usual glare.

"Why?" Hibari asked.

"To have a pleasant dinner…" Dino answer scratching the back of his head. Hibari could notice the blush on the Cavallone's cheek.

"We can eat here" Hibari responded.

"Well it wouldn't feel the same… I mean, I want this dinner to be special" Dino said with a smile, "besides this are the last day I will be around, I have to return to Italy"

Hibari crossed his arms and closed his eyes "Don't you do that all the time?"

"Well yeah, but this time I don't know if I will be able to return again to see you" Dino said looking down at his hands.

It was true; he had a lot of work to finish in Italy and a lot of meetings to attend… let's say he just had a full agenda that maybe it will not end…

Hibari opened his eyes and looked at the Cavallone, he couldn't understand too much why the sad face of Dino, is not like Hibari is going to die or something. Maybe he didn't fully understand that feeling of love.

Dino did understand, he wasn't like Hibari at all. It was painful for him to say goodbye and go to Italy and wait for the days to pass so he can finally catch a flight and see Hibari again. He loved Hibari; it was strange how everything end up wrapping in this feeling. But now that pain was going to be almost eternal, even now that he was with him his mind was in… 'When I am going to be able to see you again and to hold you in my arms?' Maybe in a couple of years, that will be like eternity.

"Okay" the thoughts of Dino were cut, he looked at Hibari and a smile formed on his lips.

"You accepted?" Dino ask happy now.

"But choose somewhere that is not crowded" Hibari said standing up and leaving the room.

Dino nodded and just happiness took over him…

Hibari opened his eyes. It was a dream, a memory that was on his mind, he put his arms on his head.

'Why is he all the time in my head?' he asked himself angry, that he let this kind of feeling take over him. He tried not to; it was after that dinner that this kind of feeling had taken over him…

That night where the Cavallone begged him to hold him at least one last time.

__

"One night, Kyoya, is all I ask from you" Dino said walking to him. Hibari just looked at him and was thinking of what to say.

Dino extended his hands and touched Hibari's cheek.

The beast of Hibari's heart began to speed up.

"Please?" Dino asked again, trying to convince him.

His voice was soft at the same time his touch… it was a weird feeling an indescribable one. Hibari looked at Dino's half closed eyes before they could close completely and then, there were lips invading the lips of Hibari.

Hibari couldn't move. He was paralyzed by Dino… how can he do that? What did Dino do to make Hibari stay still?

Hibari couldn't think of anything, all the things on his mind disappeared by one kiss. His body began to react to Dino's desire.

That one night was enough to make Hibari fall for him…

The touch and his soft voice were on his mind, he couldn't forget it.

"So this is what the herbivore call love" he said sitting down. Then he could hear a song that was coming from the outside, he knew that the little bird was near.

Hibird appeared entering to the room he stopped singing the Namimori anthem. Hibari extended his hands letting the yellow bird to land on his hand; he then noticed a paper that was on the bird's feet.

Hibari grabbed the little paper and then Hibird just flew away from him, he unfolded the tiny piece and there was something written…

"Last Farewell… means that I will never say goodbye to you again, because we will be together again"

The first thing that came to his mind was 'Since when Hibird could fly to Italy?' Okay it was strange, but he saw the little bird yesterday… unless he is here…

Hibird again flew near Hibari giving him the crumbled paper that he threw away. He unfold it and read it again, a smile appeared on his lips…

"So you came back again" Hibari said to himself.

"We'll meet later, Hibari! …meet later, Hibari!" Hibird said.

Then it was real, Dino was here and was going to come to see him again… It was weird and this wasn't like him, but he felt happy that the Cavallone was here to see him again.

End~


End file.
